Forget About The World
by Spyro58
Summary: This is a short one shot i created for my girlfriend this christmas. Spyro and his friends are enjoying a christmas together, and something happens which Spyro would never expect to happen between him and one of his friends... Read on to enjoy


**Hello everyone. This is my one shot 4 me and my gf. Anyway, if u have a gf and u haven't given her a present, then u can show her this and say u made me do it 4 her XD anyway here goes my best written piece so far! ENJOY! Oh and one more thing… this does contain some swear words, but not too much that it ruins the story.**

Spyro stood there, gazing at the beautiful dragoness before him. She was completely dark purple/black. Her scales glistened like stars at midnight. He loved everything about her, her bright emerald eyes, her graceful flying, her nice nature, her perfect slender body, her wings… just then, he saw her lips move.

"Spyro?" said Cynder. He still gazed unconsciously into her emerald eyes. "SPYRO!" she said more loudly. He got out of his trance like state, and had scarlet cheeks.

"y-y-yea-h?" asked Spyro nervously. Cynder didn't understand why he was staring at her. Oh well. She would find out eventually…

"Did you hear about the dance tomorrow?" Said Cynder. It was Christmas, and outside was sparkly, with bits of snow falling from the clouds, like feathers falling from the sky. There was plenty of dragons outside, and some younglings. The children were screaming with laughter, and the teenagers were having a snowball fight. A group of about 4 young ones were making a snow dragon. Even Terrador was having a good time, and he and Volteer were throwing bits of snow at each other. The snow was like a powder, and when it hit someone, it seemed to stick to them. Cyril was making ice sculptures, and one of which was of Spyro. He made Spyro look awesome; every single little detail was there. It was as if he was standing there himself, and not the statue. Cynder wanted to get out there, and join in, but Spyro was hungry, so they had to go back in. Icicles also dangled from the roof like little spikes, just waiting to fall at the right moment onto someone.

"Hey Spyro, can we please go outside and have a snowball fight? Even Cynder could join in…" Said Sparx.

"Sure, Sparx" Said Spyro. They all walked outside. When they stood outside, everything seemed to stop. Everyone stared at them. Stares of hate towards Cynder, and stares of respect towards Spyro. Cynder looked down in embarrassment, and sadness. Spyro looked at her, and immediately felt her sadness, like it was his own.

Spyro walked to a quiet spot, and soon followed Cynder, and Sparx. Three dragons came over to them.

"Hey Spyro. Can we fight against your team?" Said Stripes. He was one of Spyros best friends, so Spyro couldn't say no. In his team were Stripes, Flame and Ember. (Read other book for what stripes looks like) In Spyros team was Spyro, Cynder and Sparx. Fair fight.

"Alright, but if we win, you have to give us your puddings for tonight"

"Ok, but if we win, Spyro has to dance with me at the dance tomorrow" Ember fluttered her eyes at Spyro. Spyro started to blush again.

"Deal" Said Sparx. He was up for a challenge. In a snowball fight, you have two teams. The two teams have 15 minutes top choose a base area, and make a snow fort. If you get hit by a snowball three times, you go to your fort and have to wait two minutes before coming back into the game. The game is finished if the fort is captured. You capture the fort by standing on it for ten seconds.

"Alright… three… two… one… go!" Yelled Flame. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx flew south, while Ember, Flame and Stripes flew north. The view was awesome. There was a picture-perfect tree, covered with icicles and snow. There was a few other dragons also playing, having fun to themselves in the snow. You also weren't allowed to go more than half a kilometre away from the main area. They found the perfect spot; in-between four trees. They flew down.

"Alright. I'll make the first two barricades, you make the last two Cynder, and Sparx can be time keeper and lookout" Said Spyro.

"Ok" Said Sparx and Cynder in unison.

Fifteen minutes later…

The fort was done. There were two barricades blocking between tree 1 and 2, and 2 and 3. There was also a few taller barricades blocking tree 3 and 4, and tree 4 and 1. There was also a small fort in the middle, which meant it was harder to actually get into, never mind the defenders. Team Stripes had made a base which was hard to get into. There were two barricades at the front, and only one way in. past the barricades. Ember and Flame were behind the barricades, and Stripes was attacking. They could see all this because they were only about 80 meters away from each other. And also there was a small bunker shaped fort inside the area they chose as base.

"Hey Sparx, would you mind if me and Cynder went out to attack and you stayed behind and defended?" Said Spyro.

"urgh… Ok, but you owe me one pudding" Said Sparx. Cynder only sniggered seeing this.

"Ok, Spyro" Said Cynder "We need to get going"

"Alright. Defend Sparx, and if we lose because of you, then I won't give you pudding" And with that, the two of them were off.

Spyro was hiding behind a tree. Cynder was standing behind the opposite one. He had three snowballs, and was making more because this was his spot. He was in range of Ember, and Cynder was in range of Flame.

20 snow balls made later

Spyro was ready, and so was Cynder. 3… 2… 1… "ATTACK!" Spyro and Cynder suddenly threw the snowballs rapidly at the other team. Flame got hit, but Ember just managed to dodge. Spyro grabbed another 5, and moved to the next tree. Flame decided to attack, and threw a snowball. It narrowly missed Spyros maw, and Spyro could feel the coolness of the snowball swoosh by his face. Cynder was staying where she was. She flung a snowball, and it hit Embers back from behind the snow barricade. Ember looked up, and saw Cynder. She threw a snowball, and it hit Cynder's face. Cynder felt the cold of the snow on her face, and it sent a shiver down her back. She was in combat…

Sparx was a snowball machine. He had made over 50 snowballs, and was camping inside the fort. He waited. And Waited. But still, no one came. He looked around, and saw a yellow figure dart through the trees… STRIPES! He was here. He got into defence position, behind tree 2-3 barricade, and brought ten snowballs with him. Stripes threw a snowball. Sparx was incredibly small, so it was hard for him to actually get hit. But Sparx had an equally large ball, and threw it. He missed Stripes by an inch, and hid back behind the wall. Sparx made a few, before he saw Stripes move his arm across the barricade, and throw the snowball. Sparx fell back from the impact. Only two lives left…

Spyro had been hit, and Cynder was down to one life. However, Flame was on one and so was Ember. Cynder threw another snowball, but missed again. She fell behind the tree. She was slowly losing her energy, and she was panting heavily. Ember threw a snowball, and it hit Spyro on his leg. Spyro was down to one life. Cynder threw her snowball at Ember while she was throwing hers, and it hit her arm. Ember was out for two minutes. But, just as Cynder threw the ball, Cynder got hit by Flame. She was out. It was all down to Spyro…

Sparx was hit again, and Stripes was down to one life. It was now, or nothing. Sparx threw three snowballs at the same time, and they all got a direct hit on Stripes's maw. Stripes, was out. Sparx decided it was time, and he charged into the battlefield, and saw Cynder walking back to the fort, and Ember waiting inside her fort…

Spyro was on his last knees. He charged for the last time, and actually hit Flame. Flame, was out. Spyro sighed. He walked to the fort, and captured it.

"VICTORY IS OURS!" Yelled Sparx. Ember sighed. She guessed that she just wasn't meant to be with Spyro…

"Yeah!" Spyro hugged Cynder. Cynder looked back at him, wondering why he had hugged her. She looked up. They had won. She knew Spyro didn't love her. She knew that it was just a dream that would never come true, even if she got e genie…

The hug ended, and Spyro blushed. They were all in the meal hall, and they were eating. All of team Stripes lost their puddings to team Spyro. They all looked disappointed.

"Good work, team!" Said Sparx. He was overjoyed. He could turn them into the famous snowballers! Even beating THE snowballers themselves.

"We did good, Sparx. But it was Cynder that made them loose four lives. I only done two…" Said Spyro. Cynder blushed. She wasn't normally thanked.

"No, Spyro. You did the best. You supplied me with the snowballs when I didn't have time to make any…"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you worked as a team, and you won as a team…" Said Stripes, gloomily.

"Yeah" Said Sparx. Sparx was obviously happy about getting the others pudding. He was stuffing his small, dragonfly face with the pudding.

"Yeah that was the most important point" Said Sparx. "Well, good night guys. Im off to bed" Said Sparx. It was about 10pm, and they had all finished their dinner.

"Yeah, we will join you later" Said Spyro. He still had to ask Cynder something.

The dance was going to happen the next day, and Spyro had finished asking Cynder the question. The moment those words slipped out of his mouth, Cynders eyes popped out of their sockets.

Next day…

Spyro was standing outside alone. He was in the middle of the forest, and just wanted to clear his head. He threw a rock at a tree. He was sad because Ignitus wasn't there with him. His heart was full of sadness because he was like a father to him, and since he had never seen his real father before, he thought that Ignitus was his dad.

Stripes was also in the forest. He was alone and thinking to himself. He had always had a crush on Asuna, but he couldn't say that to her face. She would just laugh at him. His heart lowered in his chest. Maybe he wasn't going to have a good Christmas after all…

Spyro jumped when he saw stripes.

"Hi" Said Stripes sadly.

"Hi" Sighed Spyro. Stripes walked past Spyro, and Spyro walked past Stripes. At the same time that they walked past each other, they heard a few dragonesses talking. They turned around, and saw Cynder and Asuna deep in a chat so they quietly walked behind some trees…

"Cynder?" Said Asuna

"Yes?" Replied Cynder

"Who are you going to dance with? And if you are dancing with him, do you love him?" Cynders face went red. She did like Spyro, but she didn't know how to tell that to her friend. After all, Asuna was one of Spyros best fan girls, so Asuna would laugh at her.

"Well… I'm sort of… going with…" But before Cynder could finish her sentence, Asuna said something.

"I'm going with Spyro. I'll ask him at the time, and when he says yes, I'm going to tell him how much I love him" Cynder's heart was racing. She loved Spyro too, and now this meant she had ANOTHER competition to fight, because Ember also liked Spyro.

"Well that's what I was going to say… I asked Spyro…" Asuna stopped. She glared at Cynder.

"What did you say?" Said Asuna, with a deadly tone.

"I've already asked Spyro." Cynder's face was bright red.

"And did he say yes?" Asked Asuna with an even more scary tone to her voice.

"Yes he did…" What next happened was unexpected. Asuna jumped at Cynder, and threw her against a tree. Cynder was frozen in shock, and Asuna took that moment to attack Cynder, by slashing at her.

"YOU BITCH! YOU KNEW I LIKED SPYRO, BUT YOU TOOK HIM! YOU SADISTIC BITCH!" Yelled Asuna. Now Cynder was the first to like Spyro, so it was wrong for her to say that. Asuna clawed Cynder's underbelly three times, and threw her tail at Cynder's neck. Cynder just managed to move her head in time, but her shoulder was still struck. Cynder fell to the ground in pain. Asuna took this moment to finish her off, but suddenly a purple blur pulled her tail, and her entire body into a bush. That blur, was Spyro. Stripes came out of behind the tree, with a wet face from all the tears coming off him. Asuna got up, and was also crying.

"You took… Spyro… away… from me…" Said Asuna, with deep sadness in her voice. "I will never forgive you…" And she pounced off, crying the whole way.

Cynder was still startled from what had happened. She was still embarrassed, but now she also had a bleeding underbelly, and a bleeding shoulder. Blood covered her chest like a chip being dipped into ketchup. The pain was terrific, and she didn't even know she was crying.

"Cynder, are you ok?" Said Spyro. Stripes had ran after Asuna earlier.

"Spyro… I'm so sorry… I made this happen…" She said quietly, and that's all she remembered for most of the day.

She woke up at 7pm in a hospital bed. The party was going to happen at 8 till 11, so she still had time. She looked around. The whole room was white, and there was several other beds lined up against the wall with her, and opposite her. Hardly any of the beds had any patients in them. She looked at the chair. Someone was in it. She looked up a tiny bit, and saw Spyros face, which was red from crying.

"C-c-cynder? CYNDER!" Spyro hugged Cynder. Cynder was so relieved.

"Spyro… what happened?" Said Cynder, still entwined in the loving embrace.

"When you got knocked out, I worried madly. I looked at your wounds, and saw them freely bleeding. You were losing blood so fast, that you were knocked out. I ran to find some leaves, and used them to bandage your bleeding parts and flew all the way to the hospital. I'm glad your ok…" and with that, he left the embrace. Cynder felt like her heart had melted, and she just wanted to feel his warmth again.

"Thank you Spyro… but anyway, have you found Asuna and Stripes yet?" Said Cynder.

"Yeah we found them, and it appears something has happened between them, and now they are dancing together" Said Spyro. Cynder breathed. At least that's another competition finished. But she still has to stop Ember from taking Spyro… "Oh and Flame and Ember are now dancing, too" Cynder breathed an even heavier sigh of relief. Now it was just her and Spyro…

Later that day at 8pm…

Spyro was dressed up. He was wearing a tuxedo, and fancy black shoes. He was going to have to walk on his two back paws now, because that was tradition in the dragon race. Spyro was already good at it, and was now easily walking like a cheetah. But the only problem was, that he felt he was exposed when he stood up.

Cynder looked beautiful. She was wearing a simple incredibly dark purple dress, and it was magnificent from a distance, as well as close up. It was such a simple dress, that it made her true features look much better, rather than the dress itself looking great.

Spyro gazed at Cynder. She looked like a goddess, flying down from the sky gracefully. He gazed into her eyes. She gazed into his eyes. For about a minute, their eye sight was interlocked. Until Sparx flew over to Spyro…

"Hey Spyro, your jaws open" Said Sparx. Spyro quickly closed his jaw.

"Sorry…" Said Cynder. "It's my fault. I should have worn something more ugly…" Said Cynder sarcastically.

"Fine. Anyway I'm off to find some hot dragonfly which would like to dance with me" Sparx flew off, smiling so that he could look more attractive. Cynder giggled. It was the most beautiful giggle any dragoness could ever do. Spyro was so entranced, that he didn't even know that he had gone into the dance position in the perfect time. Some guy came over to Spyro and laughed at him.

"HAHAHAH! IS THIS THE BEST DRAGONESS YOU COULD FIND? HAHAHAHA! ID RATHER DANCE WITH A GARBAGE CAN!" yelled the guy. Luckily the music was so load that only Spyro and Cynder could hear that statement. Cynder started to cry. How could Spyro even ask her? Was it some kind of joke? A few other guys also came along and laughed. Cynder buried her face into Spyro's chest. They had to start, so Spyro got into position, and so did Cynder. Cynder was still sad, even when he had to hold his hand. His hand felt so warm; it was like a hot water bottle. Spyro and Cynder danced for the whole two hours, and even when the others just laughed, Spyro continued. And so did Cynder, even though she was sad.

The time came, and they had to stop Spyro flew outside with Cynder, and they both starred at the beautiful sky. All Spyro could think about was Cynder, and vice versa for Cynder. Cynder thought about what the other people had said, and she started crying. Something flew over Spyro and Cynder's head. It was mistletoe.

"You deserve someone better than me Spyro. You are the best dragon in the whole world, and I have always loved you. Ever since you saved me all those years ago, I finally found out something. I found out true love. And now, I wish I never did after what happened to you…" Spyro held Cynder.

"Shh…" Said Spyro. "Tonight… we forget about the world…" And Spyro kissed Cynder, under the wonderful star lit sky, and above the sparkly snow… and that, is true love.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope it filled everyones hearts with the true Christmas spirit! This is just a one off, and not a serious book. Anyway, please leave a comment and say how good/bad this was. Oh and btw if u wonder why the mistletoe flew over their heads, it was Sparx hiding. ANYWAY, GOODBYE!**


End file.
